Love and Fight
by ellieskywalker
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a hardworking business woman who is rising high within the corporate world. And alone forever. However, work is put on hold when she meets a mysterious pink-haired man who is closely followed by trouble. NatsuxLucy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy stood in the grand hall of her Father's house. She was surrounded by businessmen and woman from around the world. Her blonde hairs was in two small pigtails wile her small figure was draped in a pink formal dress.

"I thought I told the maids not to get you ready and I thought I told you not to come downstairs." A large shadow towered over Lucy and the smile was immediately wiped from her face.

"Da-daddy, I just wanted to talk to the people you work with." Lucy did her best not to stutter or loose eye contact with her Father.

"No, you will go back upstairs immedia-" He was cut off by a woman's shriek

"Who is this adorable little girl?!" A large woman who was covered in the furs of a variety of animals came plodding towards Lucy and her Father. "Jude! Is this your little girl?"

"Yes. And she was just about to leave since it is very much past her bedtime. Isn't it, Lucy?" Jude turned his head from the voluptuous woman and back down to his small daughter.

"Yes, Daddy." Lucy's head sagged while she started to walk away.

"Well hold on there little lady!" The large woman knelt own in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Well aren't you polite!" Lucy knew nothing but being polite, her Father always got mad whenever she was rude or forgot to say 'please' or 'thank you'.

Lucy gave a shy smile up to the large woman as she said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Now then, aren't you a little young to be hanging around with all these stinky old men?" Lucy giggled at the woman's words.

"I- I guess so, but I want to be a big successful business woman one day too! So I need to start learning now!" Lucy clapped her hands together while her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well you can do anything you put your mind too! However, putting your mind to stuff also gives you a lot of hard work and sacrifices. Remember that little lady." She smiled down at Lucy with lipstick stained teeth.

"Sure thing! I'm ready to work hard!" Lucy gave a stern nod, "Good night Daddy! Bye- bye Lady!"

Lucy spun around and skipped away with excitement. Never did she think that them words would come true.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~#~

Sleep ridden eyes cracked open to be greeted by the early morning sunlight. Lucy Heartfilia brought up a stiff hand and covered her face. The noise of her alarm finally hit her ears; surprisingly she had woken up early by a few seconds. The same hand came crashing down on the electric alarm and turned it off in a rush.

She swung her feet around and out from underneath the silk covers and placed them on the cool tiled floor. Lucy stretched and finally stood up slowly, making sure she didn't get head rush like she did almost every other morning.

Lucy made her way mechanically over to the large gleaming mirror that occupied the south facing wall of her large bedroom. She quickly gave her a first morning once over and quickly decided not to do that any other morning.

"Oh my, I need more sleep." Lucy fingered the large bags under her eyes then rubbed her whole face with her soft palms. She then ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and thought about the day ahead. Lucy stuck her tongue out at the thought.

Lucy made her way out of her bedroom and through her sharp and angular flat towards the pristine kitchen. She was proud of her flat, it had taken her a lot of haggling to get it, however it was in the best location in the city. Not too far from work or the high street where she can shop to her hearts content. It was dull; don't get her wrong, however she didn't have time to make it look like home.

Tired brown eyes squinted as she tried to make out the time from the tiny electric clock above the oven. 5:47.

"It's. Too. Early!" Lucy whined as she opened a dark grey cupboard and brought out a bowl and her favorite cereal. She angrily poured out the chocolately wheat and trotted over to the fridge where she got milk and orange juice.

With her breakfast greatly devoured and pots in the sink at the grand time of 6 o'clock, Lucy decided to get ready for the long day ahead.

Her very clean bathroom was accustom to quick showers and getting ready in a rush. However it stayed perfect and looking clean.

After showering, Lucy made her way out of the bathroom and across the hall into her room. Her very large wardrobe ached with the weight of all her clothes as Lucy slid the doors open. Grey and black suit jackets and pencil skirts stared her in the face. Typical attire for the business mogul.

It was 6:45 when Lucy had finally decided what to wear and get her hair dry. She went with a knee length black pencil skirt with a short slit up the back and a white blouse with a ruffle style collar. It was tight and insinuated her large chest.

With make-up on and heels firmly on her feet. Lucy collected the documents she worked on last night from her large desk and made her way out the door. She walked down the dull hallway towards the elevator of the apartment building, when inside, she shoved the papers from her desk into her empty briefcase and pushed the ground floor button with her elbow.

The morning sun shone brightly from the cloudless sky as Lucy pushed the heavy doors open that lead her onto the street.

"Good morning Miss Lucy!" The always cheery doorman waved at her, "Up and out early again?"

"You know me Percy!" Lucy beamed a smile up at the tall man as he called her a cab. Sure enough a bright yellow taxi came swinging around the corner and pulled up at the curb.

"Have a good day at work Miss Lucy and don't be back too late!" Percy waved goodbye as Lucy climbed into the cab and waved out the window at her jolly doorman.

"Fairy inc. please." Lucy told the foreign driver as she sat back into the smelly leather seats.

Fairy inc. was the big shot business firm in the city of Fiore. It went through deals for toys to food; it pretty much had a share of everything that got sold within the country. Lucy worked for the recruiting sector, so she basically went around testing products and decides whether or not it was good enough for the largest business firm in the country to have a share in it.

The cab stopped outside the large building and Lucy got some money out of her briefcase and paid the driver. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way up to the large glass doors that opened into the large reception of Fairy inc.

The reception was filled with nervous visitors that are trying to sell there product to the company and Lucy smiled to herself as she walked through the crowd towards the elevators that would take her up to her office.

The elevator doors were slowly closing as a small hand came in between them and pushed them back open.

"Hold it!"

Erza Scarlet, CEO of the whole company came crashing through the elevator doors. Her long red hair was a mess and clothes were all skew whiff. She stood up next to Lucy and gave some sort of attempt to pat her hair down.

"Hello Miss Scarlet." Lucy gave her boss a polite smile and stern nod. The elevator doors were starting to close again when a large masculine hand stopped them. Lucy rolled her eyes and knew she was going to be late at this rate if people kept stopping the damn doors.

Gray Fullbuster came into the elevator in the same state at Erza, his shirt was wrinkly and hair in an even messier state than usual. Gray worked with Lucy in the recruitment sector; however she was higher-up than him.

"Morning Miss Heartfilia, Erz-" He clears his throat, "Miss Scarlet."

"Good morning Gray." Both Lucy and Erza say at the same time, however Erza's cheeks flush a delicate pink.

Lucy stood in between the blushing pair and asked,

"Going up?"

Gruff "Yes's" and "Sure's" came from the pair and the elevator doors finally closed and the whole thing shuddered as it made its assent.

As they reach the 12th floor, the doors opened and Lucy and Gray stepped out, Lucy gave her boss a sideways look and added a little wink at her, she knew what they were up to.

When the elevator doors were firmly shut, Lucy said,

"So did you have a good night, Gray?" She looked over at the dark haired man who had finally realized that his shirt was un-tucked.

"Oh! I had a good night, yes, Miss Heartfilia." Gray stumbled away when he felt his face heat up.

Lucy giggled to herself as she watched him stumble away in embarrassment. She then turned on her heels towards her office.

The hallway she walked along was lined with pictures of the products her sector had got and it brought a lot of pride to Lucy and made her head slightly large. Her office was located right at the end of the hallway; it was large and suited her very much.

On the way, she grabbed a cup of filter coffee and greeted co-workers as they went past. Lucy used her bum to push open her office door and it gladly complied. The wooden door was thrown open with such a force that it swung all the way around and hit the opposing wall.

Lucy sat down at her glass topped desk and sipped her coffee. She went over her day's agenda and brought the papers out of her briefcase that she shoved in there only an hour ago.

~#~

The day went by in a blink of an eye. For Lucy; it was full of paper work, meetings and sorting out all her colleagues. And before she knew it, it was 7 o'clock.

"Ahh, time to go home!" Lucy leant back on her chair and stretched her arms out.

She made her way home, deciding to walk in the cool night's air. As she walking along the pavement, thinking about the up-coming sales that she's been saving up for, a small blurry object came out of nowhere and hit her square in the face.

Lucy fell to the ground and brought her hand up to rub her nose. She looked down next to her to see a stuffed blue cat teddy.

"What the…?" Lucy reached out to touch the soft toy, however a voice stopped her.

"NO! If you touch that I'll have to kill you!" A pink haired man came running down the street towards Lucy.

"What?" Lucy was more than confused. She had just got hit by a teddy that was going at an ungodly speed and now a pink haired man was threatening to kill her if she touched it!

"I said! Don't touch that teddy." He stopped in front of her, "Or, I'll have to kill you." He smiled down at her, bearing two very sharp teeth.

"I…" Lucy began, but was interrupted again.

"Now follow me!" He reached down and took the blue cat in one hand and Lucy's wrist in the other. He pulled her up to her feet and dragged her along after himself.

They ran along the street and Lucy mentally cursed herself for losing grip of her briefcase. The pink haired man pulled her for around 100 yards until he took a sharp right down a dark alley.

"Hey! Hey!" Lucy stomped her feet down and pulled her wrist free, "Who do you think you are?! And pulling me like that is not the way you treat a woman!"

The man also stopped and turned around to face her. He was a good 3 inches taller than her, and she was in heels. He looked into her eyes and said,

"Hi. I'm Natsu." He beamed another one of his toothy grins and held out his hand for her to shake.

Lucy stared at the large hand and wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

~#~

**A/N: Feel free to review! They are greatly appreciated! I promise I'll update as much as possible!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~#~

"I'll have everything on the menu with extra Tabasco please?"

Lucy stared at the pink haired man with wide eyes.

"_Everything?!" _Lucy thought as she ordered chocolate chip pancakes and a strong coffee since she had the feeling it was going to be a very long night.

After their slightly odd meeting, Natsu had invited Lucy to a shabby diner just down the street. Lucy had denied the invitation up until the point where her stomach made the sound of a dying whale, and then she finally said fine as long as he's paying.

The food arrived and Natsu started to devour it all. He added all of the Tabasco onto everything and Lucy pulled a face in disgust.

They ate in silence and it wasn't until Natsu's eighth plate when Lucy finally asked,

"Why did you throw that cat at me?"

Natsu choked on his fried bread and mumbled,

"I wasn't aiming for you."

"Who were you aiming for then?! Because I was the only one around!" She slammed her fork down onto the plastic table

"Were you?" He picked up another mouthful of bread and shoved it into his mouth, "I swear I saw other people…?"

"NO! I was the only one around and you threw a blue cat at me!" Lucy's faces flushed a bright red, why was she getting so angry about a soft toy being thrown at her?

"Calm it, Luce." Natsu simply said while finishing another mouthful.

"Don't call me that!" Lucy stood up and her chair fell behind her, "I'm leaving. Thanks for the food."

The blonde spun around on her heel and trudged towards the diner's door. She was just about to push the handle down when she heard a cough from behind her,

"What now?!" Lucy whipped around with such speed and anger that she nearly fell flat on her butt.

"I- erm, don't have enough money to pay for everything…" Natsu stood with one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair.

Lucy's face started to heat up again when she saw the cash machine behind him read $89.99.

"You spend $90 on food?!" She angrily opened her briefcase and brought out her very expensive purse. Lucy fumbled around when trying to open it and as soon as she did she pulled out a $100 bill and slammed it down on the counter.

"Keep the change." She added as she walked past the pink haired man and pulled the door open with brute force.

Lucy walked out into the cool night air and turned to the left and started walking towards her apartment building. It wasn't a long walk, only about 15 minutes and it wasn't that late. However she was in a slightly rough area that did make her slightly scared. Lucy's mind wasn't on her own safety right not anyway; she couldn't help but feel angry whenever she thought of that stupid pink haired man.

"_Who has pink hair anyway?!" _she thought as she stomped past countless dark alleys. Her short hair blew behind her and she shivered violently as she tried to hug her small arms around her large chest.

While going past the many alleys, she heard a voice call out,

"Hey there blondie! What you doing out so late and alone?" A male's voice boomed out from behind her.

"Oh, for gods sake." Lucy said under her breath. With a figure like hers, she was used to being harassed by men. She just quickened her pace.

"I said hey there!" The voice sounded closer.

Lucy's arm tightened around herself while she willed her feet to move faster.

"You know it's rude to ignore people." A rough hand came crashing down onto her small shoulder and Lucy collapsed slightly at the violent touch.

The man pulled her around to face him. And by god was he ugly. With a bald head and several chins, Lucy couldn't help but cower backwards at his features. He then pushed her backwards against the brick buildings that lined the dark street.

"P-please, take anything you want…" Lucy held up her briefcase with shaking hands.

"Oh I don't want your money. I want your sweet body." The large man brought his head down towards Lucy's neck and ran his tongue over the skin that stretched over he jugular.

Tears started streaming down from Lucy's brown orbs while she pressed her hands against his broad chest and failed at trying to push him away.

"Don't fight it baby. It'll only be worse for you." He brought his head up and breathed his vile breath over Lucy's face.

Lucy let out a sob and more tears fell violently from her eyes as a large hand pressed against her thigh.

"P-please, no… Please don't!?" Lucy begged as he pressed disgusting kisses down her collar bone.

"This is in the way." The large man stated as he took Lucy's white shirt in both of his hands and ripped it apart; exposing her bra covered breasts.

Lucy sobbed and screamed while his large hand came pressing down onto her neck. He began to caress her thigh again, when suddenly everything stopped and Lucy felt the cold air whip against her exposed chest.

Lucy opened her eyes to find the large man flat out on the concrete floor with Natsu on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly. She let out her held breath as she fell to the cold floor.

Sobbing violently, Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth and stared at what she was seeing in front of her. Once Natsu had finished beating the man to a pulp, he stood up and gave him one last kick in the ribs.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu asked while holding out his bloody hand.

Lucy stared at his hand with tear soaked eyes. She sat in shock over what had just happened. Who walks down the street thinking about the imbecile of a man who she just wasted $100 on, then suddenly gets attacked and almost raped by a complete stranger, then that same imbecile comes and saves her.

The blonde shook her head from side to side and realised her breasts were on show. She clamped her eyes shut and stood up lightning quick. While pulling her shirt closed she slipped her feet out of her heels and ran to her left.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted after her; however the air blowing past her ears as she ran with shaky legs blocked out the sound of his voice.

Lucy finally reached her apartment building and realised she had left her briefcase on the ground that had her keys in. Luckily enough, as she reached the glass doors that were normally opened by Percy, the small girl that lived next door to her was at the mail boxes. Lucy tapped on her glass as she whipped her head from side to side, looking out for either Natsu or the man who had attacked her.

Wendy suddenly looked over from where the tapping sound was coming from and quickly ran over to the glass doors.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Wendy opened the door quickly and Lucy came stumbling into the lobby.

The small blue haired girl looked up at the exposed Lucy with wide eyes and asked,

"What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. I'll be okay though." Lucy panted as she did her best to cover her chest. She walked over to the elevator with bare feet and Wendy pressed the button to go up.

A familiar 'ding' echoed into the empty lobby and the two girls made their way into the small space. Wendy, again, pressed the button for the seventh floor.

Wendy stood with her Mothers mail pressed firmly to her flat chest and her lips pressed into a tight line. Lucy stood with her arms crossed over her chest; her hair was a mess and make up all over her face.

As soon as the elevator doors opened they both stood out at the same time and Lucy broke the silence,

"Wendy, can you ask your Mum for the spare key that she has for my flat?" She smiled down at the small girl.

"Sure, Miss Heartfilia." Wendy smiled up and Lucy as she opened the door to her flat.

Lucy stood awkwardly outside her neighbours flat and rocked back and forth on her heels. Her ears perked up when she heard a "What?!" came from inside the flat that she was stood outside of.

Before Lucy could even take a step away from the door, it flew open and a tall, white haired woman came out and took Lucy by her shoulders.

"Lucy!? Are you alright?!" Deep blue eyes looked Lucy straight in her currently dull ones.

"I-I'm fine, Grandine." Lucy did her best to smile.

"You don't seem it, are you sure?" Grandine looked worryingly at Lucy and how she looked.

"I'm sure. I just need a long hot bath." Lucy smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, well you know where we are if you need anything." Grandine smiled a warm smile and held out a small silver key to Lucy.

Lucy took the key with her fore finger and thumb and walked over to her own door. As soon as she heard her neighbour's door close, the smile melted away from her face and she quietly unlocked her door.

As soon as Lucy was in the safety of her own flat, she closed the door with tired limbs and locked it. She turned around and slid her back down the length of the door until her butt hit the cold wooden floor.

She brought her knees up to her face and softly cried as flashbacks from her night haunted her thoughts once again.

~#~

**A/N: I'm very sorry for such a horrible chapter! I'll be updating soon! Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~#~

Lucy spent the next three days in bed. She couldn't get that man out of her head and it scared her to death. Every time she closed her eyes, his ugly face would show itself and she couldn't catch a wink of sleep at night.

Work had called countless times and Lucy ignored them. She knew they would be wondering where she was and she would most probably be fired, however she couldn't bring herself to leave the comfort of her own bed.

Even when she heard footsteps in her living room, Lucy ignored them because she was truck with fear. _"It won't be anyone. Just my imagination." _She would tell herself while she snuggled deeper into to silk sheets.

~#~

Another day goes by and Lucy got a whiff of her armpits and decided it was time to move. The noise her stomach was making reminded her of a dying whale. So it was also time to eat and that prioritised over cleanliness.

As Lucy stepped out of her bed onto the smooth cold floor she heard a groan come from her living room. The blonde froze with one foot on the floor and the other kneeled in her bed. She took a deep breath inwards and brought her other foot onto the floor.

A cold draft blew up her pink silk pyjama shorts as Lucy opened the heavy door slowly and peaked around it. She bravely wondered into her cold apartment.

As she rounded the corner into her living room she saw it. A bundle of pink locks connected to a toned semi-naked man who was snoring away contently on her very expensive corner sofa.

Lucy screeched at the sight and picked up the closest thing to her to use as a weapon. A vase full of dead magnolias.

"W-what do you want?!" Lucy shouted as she edged closer to her unwanted guest, "And how long have you been there?!"

A mumble erupted from Natsu's open mouth. To Lucy, it sounded like he was saying something to her. So she moved a little closer ad lowered her head to his level.

"W-what did you say?" Lucy asked as she took another tiny step towards the sofa.

"Mrrrrmm, hue hue…"

"Natsu..?"

"Blurg, mrmm…" Natsu's mouth moved slightly in-between snores when he mumbled.

"I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Lucy shouted into the man's ear and he woke up and jumped around six feet in the air and fell off the back of the sofa.

As he jumped, Lucy also jumped and spilt the water from her make-shift weapon all over herself and her apartments laminate floor.

"LUCY!" A spiky mess of hair and a very large grin, were plastered onto Natsu's head as he jumped up from behind the sofa and ran over to the blonde.

"G-get away from me!" Lucy stuttered as his face was only an inch away from hers, "I barely know who you are and why are you in my apartment?!"

Lucy held up the vase defensively above her head and Natsu replied,

"I was worried about you, so I followed you home and got in through your open window." He grinned at her as he pointed to her large windows that looked over the large city.

Lucy mentally noted to remember to ALWAYS lock her windows to prevent this form happening in the future.

"You climbed up here?" Lucy asked as she looked the man up and down. He was dressed in similar clothes to what he was wearing a few days ago. Long khaki shorts and a plain white wife-beater.

"Yup." He beamed out.

"T-this is the seventh floor!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well done Luce, you know what floor you live on!" Natsu slapped his hands on her shoulders, "It was kinda hard to find out what floor it was, but I found it eventually. Oh that reminds me! I need to apologize to your neighbours!"

Lucy stood there. Utterly speechless. This was crazy and she literally didn't know how to handle it. So she slumped down to the floor, out of Natsu's grasp and she brought her hands up to her face a breathed slowly.

"Lucy?" Natsu leaned down to her level. But Lucy just waved him away, "I'll go make some food." He said and walked away.

Lucy stood up and wiped away the tears she didn't know were falling. She then turned on her heels towards the bathroom. It felt odd to her that some random man she didn't really know was making himself at home in her apartment, however she didn't feel like Natsu was a threat. Lucy was quite happy when she saw the collection of pink hair on her sofa and kindly thanked the gods that it was him, since he had saved her a few days ago.

The blonde turned the shower on a quickly undressed. The hot water felt like heaven on her unwashed skin and Lucy really had forgotten how much she appreciated being clean. The bathroom quickly fogged up as she finally finished washing her skin and hair with her best soaps.

"I finally have someone of the opposite sex in my apartment; I might as well smell nice." Lucy said under her breath and giggled slightly at how she was blushing slightly at the thought of Natsu in the other room.

Lucy quickly towel dried herself and started on her hair, she stood naked in front of her large mirror and ran the towel through her hair when suddenly,

"Hey, Luce! Food is ready!" Natsu came barging into the bathroom with his always suited grin, plastered onto his face.

"AHH! GET OUT!" Lucy did her best to cover her curvaceous body with the small towel she had in her hands.

Natsu didn't even blush when he saw Lucy, however it was a different matter for her. Lucy face and chest (which Natsu has full view of) were burning red. They stared at each other for a while and Lucy waited for the pink haired fool to realise what he had walked in on, but he didn't.

Natsu pouted and said,

"Okay, well you did have to be so mean about me coming to tell you that the food is ready." He turned on his heels and walked out.

Lucy threw he arms up in the air in disbelief and inwardly groaned. The towel that was covering her modesty fell to the floor and her hands ran through her wet hair.

"Eurgh!" Lucy stomped over to the door and grabbed the dressing gown the hung on the hook behind it.

She was genuinely embarrassed and was dreading walking out and seeing Natsu. However at the same time she was absolutely furious with that idiot! She constantly asked herself how someone can be so rude in a house that isn't there's!

Lucy's shaking hand hovered over the door handle; she was scared about seeing Natsu. What if he wasn't there anymore? What if he was the same as the man the other night? She started shaking more and more.

With one quick movement, Lucy pulled the handle down and pulled the door open. Natsu was sat at the long wooden table with steaming plates of rice and vegetables. He had his eyes closed and his hands pressed together in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" Natsu opened his eyes and said, "C'mon Luce! Dig in!"

Lucy stared at him with her mouth wide open and she could have sworn she dribbled slightly and then she snapped to her senses.

"Aren't you going to apologise for walking in on me! Instead of just acting SO normal!" Lucy walked over to him, her silky dressing gown forming around her body like a beautiful dress.

Natsu pouted with his chopsticks still in his mouth and mumbled,

"I didn't want to embarrass you more."

"Embarrass me more?! You walked in on me naked! How can you get anymore embarrassed!?"

"Well, by the colour of your face, I guess this is."

Lucy gasped and brought her hands up to her cheeks. She felt even hotter than she did before so she walked over to the mirror near her front door.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu was right and her face looked even redder than before. She patted her cheeks lightly, hoping they would go back to there usual milky tone. Before turning around, she gave herself a once over to make sure she looked slightly acceptable to eat dinner.

Lucy found herself looking okay, so she turned around and said,

"What's for dinner then?"

She walked over to the table and sat down with making a 'flump' sound with her tired body. The table was covered by pots filled with colourful food. Lucy didn't even think she had this much food in the apartment and she forgot most of the pots here still existed.

"I've cooked a bit of everything really. You looked starved so I expect you to eat everything on this table." Natsu put the bowl down that he was holding and looked at her.

Lucy pouted and picked up her chopsticks and started to dig in.

The food was glorious! Lucy could bet that she ate her full body weight in the amazing food that Natsu had cooked. She looked up from her bowl and asked,

"N-natsu?"

"Yep?"

"How did you learn to cook so good?" She asked.

"Well," Natsu began, "I really like food. So I guess I just learned from liking to eat so much."

He shot his huge grin over the table at Lucy and she giggled into her hand. She looked over at the oven clock and saw the time. 23:57.

"Oh my! Look at the time! I best go to work tomorrow.." Lucy pondered the thought of getting back into her usual routine. She really wasn't looking forward to it, however she needed her job and quite enjoyed it at times.

"Natsu? I'm going to go to sleep now and I would like you to be gone by the morning. I really appreciate your cooking and worrying about me. Arigatou gozaimasu." Lucy stood up from the table and bowed.

"It's okay, Luce. And sure, sleep well." Natsu also stood up and started gathering plates up.

As Lucy walked to her bedroom, she quickly took some clean sheets from the cupboard next to her bathroom. While closing the cupboard door, she turned around and said,

"I really mean it Natsu, thank you."

A delicate pink blush dusted itself on Lucy's cheeks and she smiled shyly at the pink haired man in her kitchen. Natsu merely smiled at her and then got back to washing the dished in her sink.

"_I'll always protect you, Luce."_

**A/N: AHH! Im so sorry for such a late update, however it is my new years resolution to keep up with all my stories! I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and new years! Drop me a review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~#~

Lucy woke after a terrible nights sleep. The only thing she could think of while she attempted to drift off to sleep was the pink haired man currently snoring loudly from her living room.

She lay with her eyes wide open when suddenly her alarm rang out, signalling her to get out of bed. To her surprise, Lucy exited her bedroom to find a neatly folded bed sheet and pillow lay on her sofa and no Natsu to be seen.

"Hmm, I must've fallen asleep for a little while then…" Lucy pondered out loud as she took the sheets to her laundry room and dumped then into the wicker basket.

The morning sun shone brightly through her large window as Lucy made her way to get ready for work.

The blonde rhythmically showered and dressed for the long day ahead. As soon as she was ready and making hr way out the door, she found herself thinking of Natsu again.

"_I wonder where he went?"_ she thought as she bumped the elevator button with her hip.

Maybe Natsu had a home to go back too, and a caring wife and children? Lucy couldn't help but think about all the alternatives of what kind of person he could be. Maybe he was some crime lord who had a large mansion on the outside of the city and hundreds of girlfriends who had missed a weekend of his sweet loving?

Lucy quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought of the weird man being surrounded by a ton of half naked woman when suddenly the elevator door opened to reveal a short blue haired girl staring up at her, dressed in school uniform.

"Hi, Wendy." Lucy smile down at Wendy as she exited the elevator.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia. How are you? We haven't seen you around lately."

"Oh, I've been ill!" Lucy waved her hand as to dismiss what actually happened, "I'm all better now though!"

"As long as you're okay!" Wendy entered the elevator and the doors closed as she waved her goodbyes.

Lucy stood staring at the closed door. The feeling of that mans tongue on her neck, subconsciously she brought her hand up to the stop she had spent hours scrubbing with a sponge when she had got home. The ghostly feeling surrounded her, on the places where that horrible man had touched her. She couldn't help but want to run to her left and climbed the stairs until she was safe and locked in her apartment.

"_No!"_ Lucy mentally scolded herself, _"I need to go to work or Miss Scarlet will definitely fire me!"_

So Lucy made her way out of the apartment complex and called a cab. Upon arriving at work, she was greeted by several colleagues how had asked her if she was feeling better. Lucy replied robotically, saying that she just had the flu and was all better and ready to give 110%.

When the blonde had collected all her 'behind' work from Gray's unoccupied desk, Lucy walked the familiar hallway towards her large office. She quickly discarded her bag and coat and planted herself on her comfortable chair that she swore had the indent of her buttocks in, since she had spent so many hours sat there.

Exhaling one last deep breath, Lucy gathered all of her folders together and set them in a neat pile and started to get to work. Quickly skimming over product after product and reading review after review, Lucy's mind quickly got sidetracked onto what her pink-haired acquaintance may be doing.

~#~

"I told you!" He spat out a large quantity of blood before carrying on, "I'll have it to you soon!"

"You better you punk!" The large man brought his fist back and hit him on his cheek, "I've been nice to you. I've given you more than enough time to bring that money to me and to be honest, I feel a little hurt." He brought his fist back again and hit the man in the same spot as before.

"I-I'm sorry, I swear! It won't be long now! I have a plan!" He begged.

The large man waved his hand as a signal for his underlings to let go of him. The man quickly dropped to his knees and began spitting out more blood.

"You have 30 days. That is all! And if you don't have my money by then, I will find you and you wont be breathing for much longer."

He gave the sunken man a hard kick in the ribs and walked away. His steel boots echoing within the large warehouse walls. As each underling walked back, they snickered and gave him another kick. Just for 'good measures' they thought and quickly caught up with their master.

~#~

"He's probably busy with his thousands of whores..." Lucy sighed as she chewed on her pen and stared out of her window.

"What was that, Lucy?"

Lucy quickly spun her chair around to be greeting by her boss' large bosom and stern look.

"Oh! Miss Scarlet! I didn't hear you come in…" Lucy's face blushed violently at was she was thinking out loud.

"Hmm, of course you didn't. You seemed to be too busy with your own thoughts than answering your door to your boss." Erza's stern look slowly left her face as she saw how embarrassed Lucy was. "It's okay, Lucy. I'm guessing that since you have enough time to daydream, that you've looked through all these files and sorted out what you think will be good enough for Mr Mokarov to see?"

"Y-yes!" Lucy smiled and patted the assorted pile.

"Very well." Erza smiled back and straightened herself up. "Follow me."

Lucy walked quickly behind Erza as they both exited the blonde's office. While walking down the hallway Lucy caught a glimpse of her hard-working dark haired subordinate.

"Erm, Miss Scarlet? I'll meet you upstairs in a sec. I just need too talk to Gray." Lucy flashed a grin.

"That's fine, Lucy. I'll come with you." Erza stood her ground and followed Lucy over to Gray's desk.

He was sat with his chin on the reinforced plastic desk while blowing a pencil away from his mouth with deep breathes. As soon as he saw Lucy and Erza walking over, his face suddenly shone a bright red and he tried to look busy with work.

"Miss Heartfilia. Erz- Miss Scarlet…" He quickly scratched the back of his head like a horny school boy.

"Good afternoon, Gray." Erza spoke as she looked sternly at him.

"Gray, I just want to say thank you for dealing with all my work while I was away. It means a lot." Lucy thanked while smiling at him. No matter how much he blushed and slacked off every now and again, she truly appreciated having Gray in her sector. He was a good person to have around.

"Y-your welcome, Miss Heartfilia. As long as I helped." He smiled up at her and must have caught Erza's glinting eyes, because he suddenly dismissed himself to the lavatory while clutching his crotch.

Lucy glanced to her side at Erza was merely stood re-buttoning up her white shirt. Lucy shook her head and walked over to the elevator.

~#~

Lucy's meeting with Mr Mokarov went fairly quickly, since he trusted her judgements he didn't have many questions on the products she wished to take further. She hastily left the top floor office and made her way down to her own.

After collecting up the files and stuff she was going to take home, the blonde left her office and then the building all together. She called a taxi and made her way home.

It must have been around 5 pm when Lucy pushed her apartment door open and her stomach signalled feeding time. After dropping all her files on her desk, she quickly rounded up a good selection of food from her kitchen and plopped down on her ever-so comfy sofa.

When she sat down, an unfamiliar smell invaded her nostrils. It wasn't a bad smell, just uncommon. After sniffing around for a short while, Lucy's nose made its way over to the end in which Natsu's head must have been lay when he slept on the sofa.

Lucy stretched out and laid nearly the whole length of the sofa, when suddenly there was a knock at her door. Letting out a very audible sigh, Lucy rolled off of the sofa and walked over to her door.

Grabbing the handle and swinging open the wooden door effortlessly, the sight before her made Lucy cover mouth as she gasped.

Natsu was stood in her doorway, bloodied face and clutching his ribs. The pain could be seen in his face, yet he still smiled a toothy grin and said,

"Hey, Luce. Mind if I come in?"

~#~

A/N: *insert soppy excuse for not updating* I'm so sorry folks! I had a few of my A-level exams this month, so I really wanted to get them out of the way before I wrote this. And now they are out of the way! Thank God! Please drop a review! :3


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~#~

Lucy stood opened mouthed at the sight she saw in front of her. She would have said something if she wasn't so shocked. So she just stood aside and let him stumble into her apartment. After she had closed the door, Lucy said,

"What the hell?!"

Natsu turned around on his heels and replied, "I don't really want to talk about it."

He winced at his sudden turn and Lucy's heart strings pulled slightly.

"Go into the living room and take your shirt off." Lucy sighed as she went into her kitchen to retrieve her first aid kit.

"Sure thing, Luce." Natsu said in a seductive tone that in reply, made Lucy role her eyes.

Struggling slightly, Natsu finally managed to full the grey shirt over his head, wincing at every movement. Throwing it aside, his butt finally connected with the soft cushion and he let out a sigh of relief.

Walking into her living room after successfully retrieving the first aid, another shock came to Lucy. He was so toned. Awestruck by his "washboard" abs, Lucy almost dropped the plastic box on the laminate floor. She coughed slightly to get his attention.

As soon as Natsu's head span around to look at her, Lucy's cheeks burned a bright red.

"_Compose yourself!" _She mentally scolded herself for around the fifth time today.

"So you really don't want to talk about it?" She questioned as she knelt in-front of the pink-haired. Her cheeks still blazing.

"Not really."

"Well, someone's a bit blunt! I'm surprised you let yourself get so beat up. You managed to handle… that man, fine." Lucy cringed slightly.

She brought up an alcohol soaked cotton wool ball towards Natsu's cheek, as it touched; he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly together. However, Lucy continued on in silence. She thoroughly cleaned the cuts on his cheek and lip, and then moved down to the bruises on his ribs.

"I can't really do anything about these." She said as she gently poked the purple marks, "And it doesn't feel like you have any broken ribs. So you'll just have to wait until it heals."

"It's okay. How do you know that?" Natsu asked, while Lucy made her way back up to his face and placed a plaster under his eye.

"I've read a few medical books, that's all. I also assume that you don't have a place to stay tonight?"

"You assumed correctly, Luce."

"I guess you can crash on my sofa again." Lucy quickly gathered up all the used cotton wool balls and wrappers from the plaster and stood up to go to the kitchen. As soon as she was stood straight, she felt a slight pressure on her wrist.

Lucy looked down and found that it was being held by Natsu. She followed his muscular arm upwards to his face.

Looking deeply in her chocolate orbs Natsu said,

"Thank you."

She smiled down at the man before slipping her wrist out of his grasp and walking towards her kitchen.

"_Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"_ Lucy internally screamed as she discarded the rubbish in her bin and washed her hands. She dried her hands and looked at the clock on her oven. 6:30. Lucy suddenly remembered that she didn't get chance to eat and her stomach reminded her of that.

It growled loudly as Natsu walked into the room. Still shirtless. Lucy blushed yet again and quickly walked over to her refrigerator.

"What's for dinner then?" Natsu asked as he leaned against the counter wearing his toothy grin.

"Erm…" Lucy pondered as she looked in her fridge for anything she could cook, "I have chicken, so I could fry it and do some rice?"

"Sounds good! I'll help."

"No, it's okay. You can go shower if you like?" Lucy shot a reassuring smile at her guest, not wanting him to strain himself.

"Sure." He smiled back.

~#~

Making his way down the hall to what looks like a linen cupboard, Natsu peeked through the one door that was left slightly open. He gently pushed the wood open and looked inside.

It was a reasonable size. One large bed stood against the far wall with two cabinets at either side. Covering the entire left right wall was a very large wardrobe with sliding doors and opposite that on the right was a wall to wall, ceiling to floor mirror that looked out at Magnolia.

"Didn't your Mum teach you not to look in a girl's bedroom?" Lucy stood in the doorframe, towel in hand for him.

"I didn't know my Mum actually. And my dad left me when I was seven. So I guess I don't know any better." He winked at her and took the towel from her hands.

Walking towards the bathroom, he heard an "Oh, okay." come from Lucy's mouth and he closed the bathroom door. Turning on the shower, Natsu took this time to snoop around some more.

Opening the mirrored cupboard above the sink, Natsu turned up his nose. Lady stuff. Lots of Lady stuff. Not like he didn't expect it, but just not to this extent! Expensive looking face creams and numerous other things that Natsu didn't want to dwell on. Her bath was outlined with a lot of different coloured soaps and shampoos. He didn't know what he could use or not!

After closing the cupboard and emptying his bladder, Natsu finally climbed into the shower and let the hot water run over his sore muscles. He did his best not to think about today's antics; however he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get the money he needed. He thought about getting a job, yet he had only 30 days and that wasn't nearly enough time to come up with the sum of money he needed. He watched the dried blood run off his body and down the drain.

"Damn it!" Natsu groaned as he ran a hand through his wet pink locks. Picking up some normal smelling soap, he lathered his body and hair then rinsed and exited the shower.

Grabbing the soft white towel, he dried his now clean body and hair and wiped his hand over the condensed mirror. Looking at his bruised and beaten reflection, he gently prodded his bruised eye and groaned at the pain.

Natsu wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom only to come face to face with a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

"I assume you want some clean clothes?" Lucy smiled up at him.

"You need to stop assuming, Luce. Before it makes an ass out of you and me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Follow me. I think I have some of my brothers clothes here, you look about the same size."

Lucy turned around and walked to her bedroom and Natsu gladly followed. She went to the far end of her large wardrobe and slid the door open and brought out a cardboard box. Lucy ripped it open and brought out a few pairs of joggers and plain t-shirts.

"Hm, I guess these will do. You can have them all; I don't need them after all!" She giggled slightly why passing them to Natsu and walking to the door.

"Thanks, Luce." Natsu beamed a smile at the blonde and she left him to change in private.

After selecting a pair of grey, baggy joggers and a plain white t-shirt, Natsu quickly got changed and left the room. Walking towards the kitchen he asked,

"Where shall I put this?"

Lucy whipped her head around from the pan that was frying the chicken and pointed to a door next to the refrigerator with the chopsticks she was holding. He walked over and deposited the towel in the wicker basket.

~#~

The chicken was finally fried and the rice boiled. Lucy sighed, yet again as she set the bowels on the table where Natsu sat like an eager little boy. She returned to the kitchen one last time and brought out a large plate of freshly fried chicken and another of rice. Lucy laid them proudly on the table and sat down herself.

"Itadakimasu!" She clapped her hands and dug in.

Natsu did the same, however struggling slightly from the slight bruises Lucy failed to notice on his knuckles. She quickly dropped her chopsticks and grabbed his hand.

"I didn't see these! I'm sorry…" She eyes them carefully.

"They'll be fine, they're only little." He took his hand back and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay then." She smiled back. A question was on the tip of Lucy's tongue, but she quickly regained her composure and hesitated.

Natsu was happily digging into his food when suddenly Lucy asked,

"About what you said earlier… what happened to your Mum and Dad?" She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and mumbled, "I'm sorry… I'm just curious. You didn't seem bothered when you mentioned it earlier and I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it! I was just wondering..."

Natsu watched Lucy slump back into her chair as her cheeks dusted a slight pink.

"Sure, I'll tell you. I don't mind you being curious." He said and smiled a her.

Lucy smiled in return at Natsu and took another piece of chicken and shoved it into her mouth. She looked at him inventively while her cheeks puffed up from the amount of food that she had unconsciously put in her mouth.

"Where do I start…?" Natsu pondered while suppressing his laughter over Lucy's adorable food filled cheeks.

~#~

A/N: So I've finally wrote a few chapters ahead with L&F, so I will be uploading a lot sooner! I just couldn't wait to upload this chapter so, look at me updating the next day! :P The next chapter is mostly in Natsu's point of view and is mainly about his past. :3 Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flashback in Natsu's point of view.

~#~

I don't really remember much of my Mum. All that I can recall is that she is the reason why I have pink hair and a toothy grin.

However, I remember that night very well. The night of the fire. The night that changed my life forever.

It was a hot summer night and my Mum, Dad and I were walking back from the park where I was playing in the cool pond water. I was five, so I don't really understand why I remember it all so well.

Anyway, My Dad was some big business mogul so we lived a nice life and had a big house that sat on the outskirts of Magnolia, just on the boarders of the forest on the news that morning, I remember seeing a panicked news reporting, reporting that numerous forest fires had broke out due to the hot weather.

"Mummy, the fires aren't going to come here. Are they?" I asked her.

"Not at all, sweetie." She replied, "We're perfectly safe. And I'd protect you anyway!"

She knelt down on the wooden floor and scooped me up into her loving arms while beaming a beautiful smile at me.

She wanted more children. She couldn't though, because of me and at the tender age of five my Dad had told me- in one of his drunken stupors -that I was the reason why. When she had me, my Mum got really sick and apparently because of that, she could no longer bare any children.

That guilt is still with me to this day. Maybe if they didn't have me and had another child, they might both be alive. I'm not sure.

We got back to the house about late afternoon and did the usual routine. My Dad went up to his study, grumbling about all the work he had left behind. But we all know he went upstairs to drink away all the problems he created. So I was left with my Mum, she bathed me and fed me. Then plopped me down in the living room to play with the wooden train set I had previously got for the birthday two days before.

The next hour went by blissfully. My Mum ran around the house, cleaning for the night and my Dad was no where to be seen. However, within the next ten minutes I never would have guessed what happened.

The forest fires made there way south, right towards Magnolia and our house. As soon as a tiny ember hit the wooden panels that held the house together, the whole thing would go up in flames. And it did.

My Mum ran into the living room followed closely by a black fog that threatened to choke us all. The flames were all around us. It happened too quickly and all I could see was red and orange.

As my Mum ran towards me, a large supporting beam fell. It fell down to the ground at an un-imaginable speed and clipped my Mum's back legs. She fell down, her pink hair spraying out all around her face as soon as she hit the ground.

"Natsu!" My Dad came running into the living room, his face red from actually doing some sort of physical movement and soot gathered at the crow's feet beside his eyes.

He came running to me, his ugly face panting from the thick air. I held out my hand and pointed towards my Mum. Her legs were stuck under the beam that fell and that flames were dangerously close to her.

My Dad looked at her. He saw her pain and suffering, but he just left. He picked me up and ran out of the burning house without even trying to save her.

I will never forgive him for that.

I say I didn't know my Mum and in all honestly, I didn't. I spend five years of my short life with her and that isn't a lot at all, especially someone who gave up so much for you.

A few days after the fire, the funeral was held for the charred body they found within the ashes. It rained that day and I stood outside with my Dad. I looked up at his face with my own watery eyes and saw nothing. He stood there looking at the coffin with no emotion at all.

After the funeral, Dad and I moved into the centre of Magnolia and the first chance he got, he shipped me off to some boarding school out of the country. I was seven when I came home for my second summer holiday, only to be greeted with the news that my Dad had overdosed and left his company in a heap of debt.

I was glad he was gone. It meant I didn't have to go to that shitty boarding school anymore, but I was left with no one. So my life soon turned upside down. I was sent to a public school in the centre of Magnolia and I got in with the wrong crown at the age of around thirteen.

I was soon to be doing petty crimes and getting numerous warnings from the police. My foster parents weren't pleased and they kicked me out and I was circulated around numerous foster homes until I hit eighteen.

I was on the streets with no where to go, I had no job therefore; no money and nowhere to go. So I found myself sleeping in dirty alleyways or in a druggie's house. And that soon wore off on me and I was getting into drugs myself.

That was until the police came on a raid of the house I was currently staying in and I got sent to prison for possession of class-A drugs. I was soon let out at the age of twenty, for good behaviour and then I got dragged into a gang.

This gang that called themselves, Raven Tail. The members were big, burley and I really didn't fit in with my lean build and unfortunate hair colour. However, I did as they said and followed the crowd just so I didn't get into anymore trouble.

~#~

"After a few unwanted scars," He said as he pointed at the one on his neck, "I left the gang and started living the simple life."

"W-wow…" Lucy stared at the pink haired man, unable to come up with some words to say, "You're clean now though?"

"Oh yeah! Of course I am." He smiled at the blonde, understanding why she asked the question.

"Good."

There food had long gone cold since Natsu started his story. It some what captivated Lucy. She liked hearing about his past and felt a sense of pride for him, after everything he had been through.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Lucy quickly gathered up the used bowls and emptied the cold chicken into a plastic container and put it in the fridge.

"You can have that for breakfast!" She called to Natsu in the living room.

"Sure!" He called back as he collapsed on the sofa. A weight had been listed from his shoulders, it felt like Lucy now trusted him more and that made him beam a toothy grin to the ceiling. "Hey Luce! What time is it?"

"It's 10:30." She called back why placing the dished in the sink, thinking that they can wait until the morning to be washed.

"Ahh, sleepy time…" Natsu mumbled to himself as he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

After cleaning up all the rest of the pots and placing the left over food in the refrigerator, Lucy made her way into the suspiciously quiet living room.

"Natsu, I swear to god that if I find you in my bedroom again, I will kill-" Her words were cut off short by the sleeping man on her sofa.

Lucy walked around and knelt in front of the body. His face looked so peaceful; he looked like an innocent little boy that had just been in some unfortunate situations. His breathing was so even and a strand of his salmon hair dropped over his eyes as he fidgeted slightly.

Hesitating, Lucy reached out her hand and gently brushed the strand away from his face. She smiled slightly at his sleeping form and brought herself quickly up to her full height.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself Lucy!" _She scolded herself, yet again. Turning on her heels she walked to the linen cupboard and pulled out a clean pillow and sheet.

After a little bit of trouble of pulling up Natsu's head and sliding the pillow underneath, Lucy learnt that he was a surprisingly deep sleeper and was not at all woken when she had to lean his head against her chest to get the right angle for the pillow to go under.

After a small victory dance, Lucy lowered the white sheet over his sleeping body and went to bed herself. After dressing in her favourite pink silk pyjamas, Lucy climbed under her warm sheets and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

~#~

A/N: Hello! Look at me! Another update! :3 I'm probably not going to update for, maybe, a week. Just so that people can get up to date and review and all sorts! So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm going to reply to a few reviews now,

**vampire-fetish15**: Yes, Natsu did get beaten up and he is badass! However this needed to happen in order for the whole story to work out! :P

**thunderwolf1324**: I sent you a PM, but I'm going to reply on here for anyone else who is confused. Please bare with me on the brother situation; it will all make sense soon!

: Natsu didn't kill the 'raper guy'! So he may be back… I don't know… ;) muahahaaa!

And that's about it! Please keep reviewing! I'll be back soon!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

One week later

~#~

Work past in a blur for Lucy and before she knew it, it was pushing 6:30 when she signed the last document on her 'to do' pile.

She gathered all of her stuff together and exited her office, making her way down towards her subordinate's desks. Lucy tiredly dropped the documents down on Grey's desk and stuck a post-it note on the top of the stack, asking him to take them to Erza.

Making her way towards the elevator, Lucy remembered that she had forgotten her coat. Running back to her office, Lucy quickly retrieved her beige pea coat and slid it on.

After riding the elevator down to the ground floor, the blonde pushed the large glass doors open of Fairy inc. and stepped out into the cold air.

"Hello." A familiar voice said and was accompanied by a mass of pink hair.

Natsu was stood against the tall building his arms crossed and one foot propped up behind him.

"I can walk home myself, you know?" Lucy stated as she walked past the tall man.

"You can, but do you really want to?" He asked as he pushed himself upright and started walking on Lucy's right side.

"No." Lucy shuddered from a mixture of the cold and remembered what happened to her the last time she walked home without him.

Over the past seven days, Natsu had been meeting Lucy after work, no matter how late she stayed behind. He was always there and he was obviously, still sleeping on her couch.

"Natsu?" Lucy broke the comfortable silence, "Do you want to go get some food?"

"Of course I do!" He replied.

Lucy looked up at the man next to her. He walked with his hands behind his head. She had to admit that he was handsome and she might have possibly developed some kind of feelings for Natsu. Whether they were in a romantic way, or just friendly? She didn't know just yet.

Lucy had been hurt in the past, too bad to want to remember. However she vowed to herself that she wouldn't fall for another boy as easily as what she did with him. Maybe she had been a bit too dramatic when they broke up? But it still hurt. She gave her life and soul to him; she fell behind on valuable work for him and lost all of her friends due to neglect.

"_It would be nice to see Natsu topless again though-" _Lucy thought, but quickly dismissed it when Natsu asked,

"Where are we eating then?"

"Shall we go there?" Lucy pointed in front of her to the diner in which they went too when they first met.

"Sure!" Natsu looked down and took Lucy's limp hand and pulled her at a quicker pace towards the bright, neon lit diner.

His hand felt rough around Lucy's however it was strong and worm and a delicate blush dusted itself along her cheeks.

All too soon, the bell above the diner chimed aloud and Natsu dropped her hand without a second thought.

The pair was taken over to a leather covered booth next to the large window overlooking the street. They ordered there food, Lucy got a garden salad while Natsu ordered the while meat section of the menu. Lucy signed, knowing that she's the one that will have to pay for it all.

"Tell me about your family?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"E-erm…" Lucy stuttered, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your parents!" He beamed a reassuring smile at the blonde.

"Alright, when I was 5 my mother past away from cancer. When she dies, my father went into a state where he wouldn't leave his office at all. There was this one time where I was in the kitchen in the chef and maids. I thought that making a rice ball with his face on would cheer him up a little bit.

Natsu chuckled at her logic as the small, blue haired maid came over with a large serving tray, filled with all of Natsu's food. They quickly dug in and Natsu said with his mouth full,

"Carry on!"

"Well, basically he didn't like the rice ball and I cried for a while. Soon after, I tried to stay out of his way as much as possible."

Lucy lightly picked at her salad in between sentences. Natsu however, shoved as much food in his mouth as possible. It seemed like he treated every meal like his last.

"And what about your brother?"

Lucy's eyes widened,

"I- erm, I'm not sure. He left when I was about 16, then he came back for my 17th birthday and I haven't seen him since." She said and her eyes moved nervously around the room.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Loke." Lucy smiled. The name tasted foreign on her tongue. It had been a while since that name passed through her lips, however it felt quite bittersweet too say it again.

"Cool name." Natsu commented, "When did you start working for Fairy inc.?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" Lucy smirked and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Natsu let out a heartfelt laugh as well.

"Well… I got an internship just a little after my 17th birthday. And I've been working there for the last 4 years, slowly working myself up the ladder." She smiled proudly over the table. "I'll get to the top one day."

Natsu looked at Lucy's chocolate orbs. They were gleaming with determination and a past she clearly wanted to forget. Without really thinking, Natsu reached over and took both of Lucy's hands within his.

"I won't leave you, Luce. I promise." A toothy grin stretched over his face, while his eyes looked straight into hers.

A blush, once again, crept onto Lucy's face from the sudden confession. Her palms began to get clammy within Natsu's and her heart was beating at an irregular speed.

"_What's going on?" _Lucy thought, _"Don't act too rational Lucy! Think with your head! Not your heart!"_

The moment went on, he hands still lay in Natsu's and it looked like his head was moving closer. Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her? Lucy unconsciously rubbed her lips together, thanking God that there was still some rosy lip-gloss still layered on them. Her eyes moved from Natsu's dark eyes and down his pink cheeks too his lips. Why did they look so inviting?

Natsu moved his hand from Lucy's soft palm and reached up to touch her face. His palm rested against her burning cheek while his thumb rubbed the creases next to her squinting eyes. She must have been smiling. Natsu daren't take his eyes away from her chocolate brown irises to look.

Lucy could feel Natsu's cool breath caress her face from their close proximity. She was propped on her elbows and move closer towards Natsu over the table. Knowing that she should think with her head right now, Lucy should have pulled away just before her lips gently touched Natsu's.

Her lips were soft against his, and Natsu liked that. His hand moved through her soft blond tresses and pulled her head closer to his. Natsu deepened the kiss, filling it with passion and heat. Their lips move with one another, totally forgetting that they were in a public place.

However their moment was cut short from a sharp tapping on the window next to them. The pair broke away from the kiss with reddened faces to look out the window. They were greeted by two men.

One of the men was tall and thin. His dark hair hung limply around his face, where his lips were painted a jet black. He was also dressed all in black, however is trousers were patterned with a dark green 'criss cross' look. A short stubby man stood next to him. His face was a disgusting purple colour, most probably produces from bad circulation, smoking and the cold air around him. His blond greasy hair was slick back while he wore blue shirt, green trousers and a sort of cape draped over his hunched shoulders.

"Naaaatsu!" The taller man taunted through the window and he waved with his spindly fingers.

"W-who are they?" Lucy asked, turning her head back to face Natsu. His expression had changed drastically, his teeth were clenched together and an angry snarl escaped from in-between them. His hands stopped touching Lucy all together and she suddenly felt all alone again.

"What do they want?" Natsu said to himself.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked with a little more urgency. She brought a hand up and move his face around too look at her. His eyes and jaw suddenly softened when he was greeted by her chocolate coloured orbs.

"Lucy. Listen to me. I need you to go pay for this and then meet me outside in a couple of minutes. Take your time though." Natsu said sternly to the blonde.

"O-okay." Lucy stuttered as she slid her coat on and took herself and her bag over to the small bluenette who was stood at the till.

Natsu followed suit, but walked out of the diner to meet his former comrades. As the bell chimed out, Lucy looked back and saw Natsu walking over to the two men.

It was still bitterly cold outside, however Nullpuding and Kurohebi seemed to be not bothered; while Natsu tugged his light jacket around himself tighter.

"What do you want?" He shouted out over the strong wind.

"Oh, nothing Natsu! We're just checking up on our former member." Kurohebi smiled a serpent-like smirk at the pink-haired man.

"That's a pretty girl you got there." Nullpuding pointed towards Lucy, "She got a perk little butt there too."

Natsu moves forward at a frightening speed and took the stocky man by the neck. Only an inch away from his face, Natsu spat,

"Don't you dare lay a finger or even your perverted eyes on Lucy ever!"

"Okay, Natsu! Calm down." Kurohebi reasoned, "We didn't come too see her. We just came to check on you and see how you're doing with the little situation we have on out hands?"

Natsu let go of he disgusting man and said,

"I'm sorting it out. I still have plenty of time anyway."

"Only 22 days." He smirked.

"Natsu?" A shaky voice called out. Lucy stood in the doorway on the diner with her arms wrapped around herself. Natsu spun on his heels and took her by her shoulders.

He quickly wrapped a protective arm around Lucy's shoulders and guided her away from the two men he recently conversed with.

"I hope he knows what he's got himself into." Kurohebi stated as he watched Natsu walk away.

"Oh! We didn't tell him about Boss' little proposal!" Nullpuding exclaimed.

"We'll just have to find him again, then."

~#~

**A/N: Wow! That was longer than I expected! But hey ho, you got a little NaLu fluffiness! :3**

**I'm also sorry for the late update, I've come down with a horrible cold, yet, I still manage to go out on the weekend and drink myself into an alcohol induced coma. Sorry!**

**Please review and what not! And feel free to PM me about any questions you might have! **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~#~

Later that night when Lucy had opened the wooden door leading into her apartment, she quickly excused herself and went flying into her rom. Mumbling about some 'work she had to do'.

Natsu was left in wonder at the strange girl; however he just shrugged his shoulders and went to go find some food in Lucy's kitchen.

Upon entering her room, Lucy went into a fit of 'what the hell's and 'what do I do now's. Her recently clammy hands ran through her blonde hair and tried to flatten it down thanks to the wind making her look very windswept. She flopped down onto her bed and covered her face with her hands.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Lucy outwardly moaned as she looked through her fingers at her white ceiling.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. So many questions kept popping up; did Natsu feel like this too? Was he sat in the living room in utter despair like Lucy? Did he want to kiss her again like Lucy did with him?

"Wait!" Lucy bolted up, "I should just ask him. I mean, no harm comes in asking, right?!"

Lucy jumped up from the soft sheets and did a once over in her mirror. She was still in her work clothes, so she decided to change into and tight fitting tank top and a pair of cotton shorts.

Her hand hovered over the door handle, when suddenly there were three quick knocks that echoed through the wooden frame. Without a second though, Lucy flung the door open a little too quickly.

Natsu stood without his jacket on and in a pair of gray joggers and a white wife beater. He looked Lucy up and down along her curvaceous body and a slight pink tint appeared on his cheeks.

"Do you want some food?" He asked as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"We just ate, Natsu." Lucy said, placing her hand up on the door frame; blocking Natsu from seeing her room.

"I know, but I'm still hungry! And your boobs look a lot bigger in that shirt, by the way." He replied casually.

"How can you say that so casually?!"

"What do you mean? I'm just making an observation."

Lucy stood with her mouth hung open. Maybe he does feel the same? And she had to admit that the shirt she chose did make her breasts look really big.

The blonde blinked a couple of times, then stuttered,

"N-natsu… you know about earlier? W-when we k-kissed?" Lucy face heated up at the question she asked.

"What about it?" Natsu asked with a serious face. He looked Lucy straight in the eyes, while she looked at the floor.

"Well… why did yo- mmmff!"

Natsu's lips came crashing down on Lucy's. He quickly angled her head so that he could deepen the kiss. His hands came up to cup her face.

Lucy's hands made there way up Natsu's chest and she placed them around his neck. She grabbed the straps of his top in her fists and pulled him closer.

Natsu hesitantly moved his tongue to slip through the crack of her lips; Lucy quickly complied and opened her mouth and greeted his wet muscle. His hands moved downwards from her face and pulled her closer from the small of her back.

Her stomach was pressing hard against his growing bulge within his loose joggers. Lucy's face heated up from the feeling and she pulled away.

"Sh-should we be doing this, Natsu?"

Natsu moves his lips down Lucy's face and gently nibbled behind her ear. The feeling made her go weak at the knees and mad her hold onto Natsu harder.

"Oh screw it!" Lucy concluded and pulled Natsu's head back so that he was in front of her again and plunged her lips back onto his.

Natsu brought his hands down to cup Lucy's firm buttocks and pulled her up so that she wrapped her legs around his strong waist. He lifted her up with his toned arms and pressed her up against her bedroom door with a thump.

"Ah, Natsu!" Lucy called out.

Natsu moves his mouth down her jaw-line and planted soft kisses along it. His lips moved down her neck, while gently nibbling on her skin every now and again.

Lucy could help but let her moans slip between her soft lips as Natsu moved his way back up to her lips. Capturing them in his own as he pulled her away from the door and towards the large bed.

He threw Lucy on the bed a little too roughly than intended and began pulling off his top while Lucy shouted,

"I'm not going to do this with you if you're that rough!"

"Do what, Luce?" He smirked.

"You know what." Lucy deadpanned while taking off her tank top. Natsu slipped his joggers down so that he was just in his plain blue boxer shorts.

Lucy blushed, yet again and watched the man crawl on the bed and towards her. He captured her lips in his and brought his hand up to cup one of her large breasts. Lucy returned the favour by moving her own hand south and palming his manhood through his thin cotton boxers.

Natsu moved his hand southwards too and smoothed his palm over Lucy's flat stomach, he moved his thumb his play with the hem of her shorts. His hand moved closer and closer to her growing wetness when,

*knock knock*

"Just ignore it." Lucy urged on, pushing Natsu's hand back down near her crotch. His other hand came up behind her to unclasp her silk bra and it rolled down her milky arms. Lucy threw it over the room and brought her hands up to Natsu's pink mess and fisted it.

*knock knock*

Natsu groaned while pulling his head back and asked,

"Should I answer it?"

The knocks carried on and got louder. Lucy sighed and said,

"Sure."

The pink haired man rolled off the bed and pulled his joggers back on. His finely defined torso stayed unclothed while he walked out of the door. Lucy took the opportunity to admire his greatly toned back.

Natsu angrily walked through the empty flat, towards the door. He looked through the peep hole to see who was interrupting such an important time.

"Shit," His eyes widened at the sight before him, "What the fuck, do you guys want now?!"

Natsu flew the door open to be greeted with his two former gang members from earlier that evening.

"We forgot to tell you a few things." Kurohebi snickered, "And it seems like we've interrupted some private time."

Nullpuding and Kurohebi both looked around Natsu to see Lucy leaning around the corner with her bed sheet covering her modesty. Natsu leaned his head back, to see the blonde. She shrieked and moved back around the corner, out of the view.

"Carry on." Natsu sighed.

"Boss has a proposal for you." Nullpuding said while pointing at Natsu's bare chest.

He raised an eyebrow in response, urging them to carry on.

"Alright then, Boss has recently acquired a mine on the east side of Fiore and wants you to go work for him." Nullpuding carried on, "In order too pay back you little debt."

"What?"

"You heard us Natsu." Kurohebi inputted.

Natsu considered the proposal. Working in a mine? At least it was to pay back his debt, but could he leave Lucy now? There feelings weren't quite at the surface, yet they were getting there and it could be the start of something great.

"For how long?" Natsu asked.

"5 years." Kurohebi deadpanned.

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"A week. Boss needs workers as soon as possible."

"But that's less than what I had for when I originally needed to pay back the money!"

"Shh, Natsu! You don't want your little girlfriend hearing now, do you?" Nullpuding snickered.

"Don't bring Lucy into this!" Natsu pointed at the stocky man with anger.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Kurohebi reasoned while placing his hand in-between Natsu and his shorter counterpart.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, we'll be back in a week Natsu." Kurohebi said and turned on his heels to walk down the hall ways. Nullpuding followed.

Natsu watched them enter the elevator before he closed the apartment door. Turning around, he pressed his back against the door and sighed. Lucy rounded the corner and walked into the room.

She was now dressed in a pair of pink cotton pyjamas and Natsu realised that the plans for the night were out the window.

"How did they know we were here?" She asked.

"They must've followed us."

"Ah."

Natsu looked at the woman before him. She was wearing a sad expression with her face to the floor. The awkwardness was growing between them when Natsu said,

"No sex tonight then?"

"I think the moments past." Lucy giggled, "You can still sleep in my bed though. If you want too that is?!"

Natsu smiled at the blushing girl and walked over. He slipped his arm around her waist and guided her to the bedroom. Natsu flicked the lights off and climbed into the bed, next to Lucy.

"This is a lot comfier than the sofa." Natsu commented as he pulled her small figure closer to him.

"Mmm, shush. Sleepy time." Lucy mumbled while Natsu let out a small laugh.

"Good night, Luce." Natsu said his last words and gently kissed Lucy behind her ear. The pair soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

~#~

The next day was a Saturday, so Lucy wasn't at work. As morning broke, all she could hear was a soft snoring in her ear. The blonde turned her head to the left and was greeted by a soft mass of pink hair.

Her hands moved towards the mass and took a strand in-between her fore-finger and thumb. She examined the odd coloured hair before Natsu turned his head and it was pulled from her grip.

"Morning." He sleepily smiled.

"Morning." She returned while Natsu moved forward to capture her lips.

"Ew, Luce. You have really bad morning breath." That statement earned the pink haired man a slap.

"Ouch!"

"You are so rude!" Lucy's face was a delicate pink, "Out of my own kindness, I let you sleep in my bed! And you go and say that!"

Lucy brought her legs up and kicked Natsu where she thought his hips would be. And was right. She kicked hard enough, so that Natsu would role out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey! It's cold down here." He complained from the floor.

Lucy moved to his side of the bed and peered over the edge. He was lay in just his boxers.

"H-how did you get your joggers off?"

"Don't remember." Natsu replied.

"So you like to strip in the middle of the night. Noted." Lucy tapped her temple and laughed.

The pink haired man leaned up and captured Lucy's lips once again in a caring embrace. his hand cupped her jaw and he pulled away.

"I'll go make breakfast and you go brush your teeth." He was only an inch away and it made Lucy go breathless.

"S-sure." She replied as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Lucy fell back onto her bed and smiled to the ceiling, _"What have I gotten myself into?" _she asked herself while rubbing her face with her soft palms.

~#~

**A/N: Hey guys! You have my sociology teacher to thank for me for getting this chapter out quicker than intended! However, it did take me longer than expected because I couldn't stop sneezing. I'm SO ill. **

**I'm such a cock-block! Muahahaha! You will get the lemony goodness soon though, I promise! **

**Thank you and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~#~

"Do you think my apartment is a little too plain?" Lucy said while suppressing a yawn. She made her way into her kitchen after brushing her teeth.

"Hm," Natsu pondered while looking around the monotone room. "To be honest, Luce. Yeah, it really is."

"Should I paint it?"

"It's up to you. It's not my apartment."

Lucy took two bowls out of a top cupboard and placed them on the centre island- which was also a monotone grey –and turned back around to get the cereal.

"Maybe a nice pink would look nice!" She exclaimed.

"Not in a million years!" Natsu retaliated

"Well, like you said. It's not your apartment!" Lucy turned around a stuck her tongue out at the pink haired man.

After last nights steamy make-out session Lucy felt closer to Natsu, however there was also some unresolved sexual tension lingering between them. And that made her a little uncomfortable.

Natsu however, felt better than he ever had before. His large toothy grin was plastered on his face ever since he woke up this morning to find the curvaceous blonde lay peacefully next to him.

"I'll be moving out then." Natsu returned the tongue from where he was stood on the other side of the island.

"Don't you have your own place anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I do." Natsu took a bowl of cereal. "I haven't been there in years though and I was thinking of going back there today actually."

Lucy took the other bowl and walked towards the sofa. She sat down and put some early morning cartoons on the large screen.

"I can join you, if you like?"

"Sure! It's in the downtown district, so don't wear anything too revealing." He said while looking at her tight cotton pyjamas that clung to her body like life depended on it.

"Hmmf!" Lucy pouted at him while shovelling the cereal in her finishing their bowls, Lucy took them into the kitchen and began washing up. While rinsing the bowls and spoons in the soapy liquid a set of muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Whaaa-?!" Lucy was spun around and greeted by a pair of soft lips. She went along with it and placed her soapy hand on either side of his face.

It was hard to imagine that these two people, who have only known each other for less than a month were living together and romanticising with one another. However to the two of them, it didn't feel like a one night stand or anything. It felt like something deeper.

Natsu indulged himself deeper into the kiss and pulled Lucy in so that she was pressed firmly against his chest.

"W-when did you take your shirt off?" She asked against his lips.

"The only thing that matters is that it's off and the problem is that yours is still on." Natsu said as he moved his lips down Lucy's neck and towards the spot behind her ear that made her knees go weak.

"Ahh, Natsu…" Lucy moved her hands down to drape over his well toned chest and abs while her hands paused just above the elastic waist band of his joggers.

Natsu carried on nibbling her neck while his hands moved south and he took handfuls of her buttocks. He moved his lips back up to hers while gently planting kisses along her jaw.

Lucy gladly welcomed back his soft lips. She opened her mouth slightly to invite his tongue in. Natsu gladly complied and began to explore her mouth. The pair stood in the middle of the kitchen while Lucy asked,

"Wha- what are you going to do to me?" Her question was interrupted by her soft moans.

Natsu moved his hands down her buttocks and he gently caressed her thighs. Her pulled his face away from hers and looked into her aroused eyes.

"We're going to take a shower." He brought his hand up and lay in on the side of her face. His thumb moved across her cheek and caressed her blushed cheeks.

Lucy's eyes winded while her mouth made a little 'o' shape. Her blush deepened as Natsu brought his hands down and cupped her butt. He pulled her upwards, signalling her to wrap her legs around his waist. The blonde gladly complied and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck.

Lucy quickly placed her lips back on his and she probed his mouth with her wet tongue. She could feel his growing bulge within his baggy joggers and he could most probably feel her hotness underneath the thin cotton pyjamas she wore.

Natsu walked them out of the kitchen and towards the wooden door that led them into the pristinely white bathroom. He was eager to get things along, since he didn't want to get it interrupted. So before he even had the door open, Natsu pressed Lucy against the wall and began un-buttoning her pink shirt.

Lucy fisted his hair while moving her mouth down his neck and gently biting on the pale skin. His hands shook while trying to pry the small buttons open, so Lucy detached her hands from his hair and moved her hand to the buttons that he was struggling with.

She looked him in the eyes while she moved his hands away and undid the buttons herself. The thin fabric moved away from her chest and down her arms to gather behind her at the waist.

He once again connected their mouths and forced his tongue past her slightly bruised lips. Natsu brought his hands up and began kneading the soft flesh hungrily, while Lucy arched her back; pushing her breasts firmly into his palms.

"Ahh, Natsu." Lucy moaned as he played with her nipples. His mouth moved so it was atop of her chest and he nibbled the milky skin. He pulled her away form the wall and her shirt fell to the floor. Luckily for them, the door to the bathroom was already open so it was a quick entrance to the bathroom.

The pair entered the bathroom and Natsu placed Lucy on the vanity unit that held her sink. He turned around and flicked the shower on. He turned around to find Lucy sat on her unit with her legs splayed open and no pyjama bottoms to be seen.

"Someone's eager?" He stated

"Oh shut up and get over here." Lucy said in a seductive tone while biting on her thumb. Natsu moved the short distance between them. His hands moved across her body; trying to touch and memorize every inch of her beautiful form.

The blonde's hands moved southward until she came to the band of Natsu's joggers. _"About time!"_ She thought as she hooked onto the fabric and pushed it down his hips. Lucy's face reddened even more at the sight before her.

"S-so b-big…" Lucy stared at his member head on, amazed at its size.

"Shall I take your shocked expression as a compliment?" Natsu asked in a sultry tone. He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and brought her face up towards his.

He captured her lips within his in a sweet embrace and asked,

"Are you ready for a shower, Luce?"

Lucy merely nodded, still shocked at his size. She jumped down from the unit and took Natsu's hand in her own. She led the man towards the hot spray of water while Natsu closed the shower door behind them.

They faced one another and Natsu traced his fingertips along her skin. Lucy shivered under his touch, despite the hot water beating down on them. The pair stood facing each other before Natsu bent down and picked up a bar of soap and the loafer on a stick and handed them to Lucy.

"So I'm just your personal back-washer now?" Lucy asked as she wet the loafer and soap under the running water.

"You are now." Natsu shot her a toothy grin and turned around.

The blonde shook her head in response and started to rub the soap on the loafer. Once it was covered in a fair amount of bubbles, she began rubbing it on Natsu's muscular back. Once it was thoroughly scrubbed- and Lucy went no further than the small of his back –she called out for him to turn around.

Natsu complied and faced Lucy yet again. She started scrubbing his pectorals and slowly made her way down to his defined abs. One hand stayed firmly on the handle of the stick and the other followed the path of the loafer across Natsu's skin.

"Luce." Natsu said as he took her hand in his. He looked up and their eyes melted together like rain on snow.

"Natsu…" She replied just before he leant in a connected their lips once more. He filled the kiss with so much passion that Lucy dropped the loafer and hooked her arms around his neck.

She pulled herself closer to the pink haired man that her breasts rubbed against his hard chest. He wanted her and she sure as hell wanted him. So Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, touching her curvaceous buttocks and pushing her back against the tiled wall.

"Ouch..." Lucy mumbled against Natsu's lips, just before he pulled away and placed kissed along her jaw and down to her shoulder. She took two large handfuls of his hair and pulled his face back up to her.

Lucy kissed him heatedly, passionately until they were left breathless. Her hands moved from Natsu's hairs and down his chest, caressing his muscular form.

"Luce… Can I?" He asked, breathing heated breaths into the crevasse of Lucy's shoulder. The blonde moved her hand further down his body and moved a finger up and down his length. Teasing him even more; Lucy gently nibbled Natsu's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

Natsu pulled his head back and leant down slightly. He picked Lucy up so that she would wrap her legs around his waist and settle just above his growing manhood. He tackled her mouth with his own and probed hers with his eager tongue.

Lucy moaned, not just from the kiss but because Natsu was now pushing himself inside of her. He slowly got deeper and deeper, until he had filled her up wit his impressive size. She closed her eyes tightly from the deepening pleasure he was creating.

Lucy disconnected their kiss with a hearty moan and leant her head backwards against the condensation covered tiles. The water was still beating down on Natsu's back as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. He opened his eyes and looked at Lucy. Watching her brought a sense of pride and warmth within his heart. Here he was, making love to a beautiful woman.

The pink haired man took her chin within this fore-finger and thumb and brought her to look at him. Her chocolate orbs were full of pleasure and beauty as Natsu looked deeply into them.

"You're beautiful, Luce." He said as he kissed her soft lips. Lucy tried to kiss him back, however feeling him sliding in and out of her at just the right rhythm made her gasp and moan once more.

"I… Natsu…" She tried to reply, but could get the world out before she felt him thrust harder into her.

Natsu could feel Lucy's walls tightening around his member as she moaned out louder. Naturally, Natsu started to thrust even more furiously into the blonde. Lucy leant her head back against the tiles while Natsu took the opportunity to lean his on her shoulder and nibble on her skin as he let himself go.

Lucy's wall tightened one last time as she felt Natsu reach his climax as she did too. The pair stayed in the same position for a few seconds, they tried to even out their breathing while listening to the water beat against Natsu's bare back.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy called out, still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"I-I've got cramp in my leg…" Lucy blushed as she looked him in the eyes.

Natsu laughed at the woman as she shuddered when he slid himself out of her and helped her down from his hips. As her feet hit the basin of the shower, Lucy wobbled slightly while she tried to stretch out her leg.

"Don't laugh at me!" Lucy exclaimed as she slapped the man on his arm.

"Haha! I can't help it!" Natsu said while clutching his arm.

Lucy pouted and turned away from him; suddenly feeling very self-conscious about the whole situation. They had just had sex, yet she felt something different for the man behind her. Something that shouldn't be felt for a man she had known for less than a month.

Natsu looked at Lucy's blonde hair cascade down her back. He looked around the shower and picked up some liquid soap. He emptied some out on his hands and began rubbing Lucy's shoulders.

The blonde gasped at the sudden connection and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"What does is look like?" Natsu replied, "I'm washing you."

He worked his hands down her back and over her buttocks. He then turned her around and rubbed his palms over her stomach and tender breasts. Natsu then turned her around and placed her under the spray of the water and the suds washed off her body.

"AH! The water's cold!" Lucy gasped while she jumped out of the spray.

Natsu laughed once again as he flicked the switch so that the water was shut off. He opened the shower door and signalled for Lucy to exit first.

"How gentlemanly." She commented as she walked past him.

"It's the least I can do for making you get cramp after sex." Natsu playfully tweaked her butt as she walked past.

Lucy jumped and turned around to be greeted by Natsu's strong arms being wrapped around her shoulders. She blushed at their close- and naked –contact, however she moved her arms around his torso and hugged him back.

They stood for a few seconds within each others embrace, when Lucy broke the comfortable silence,

"Are we going to your apartment then?" She looked up at the man and leant her chin against his sternum.

"Hm, I guess so." He let go of Lucy and scratched the back of his head, "But I have some other plans of what we can do in the time being."

Natsu leant down and threw Lucy over his shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom, butt-naked and towards the bedroom for some more pleasure filled activities.

~#~

**A/N: AHH! This was so much longer than I expected! However, I did say I was going to give you lemon. So I gave you hot, steamy shower lemon! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'm actually getting really nervous about this fic and its plot. So I had a little mid-week crisis on whether I should change it or just keep to my original idea… but I think I'm going to stay with the original and if people aren't happy with it, then hey ho! Thank you for all the kind reviews! I really do appreciate them and all the favourites and follows I'm getting! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~#~

The textbook definition of sex: either the male or female division of a species, especially as differentiated with reference to the reproductive functions.

Making love was different. Different to Lucy anyway, the way their bodies moved as one was different and a completely new experience for her.

Don't get her wrong! She was most definitely not a virgin, however she had never made love with someone that she had only known for just a little over two weeks. It was crazy, in another lifetime she would have been called a harlot. However something was different about him.

Lucy thought back to the days where her teacher would tell her about all sorts of old Japanese folklore tales and how two certain people would be connected by the red string of fate.

She let out a short giggle and shook her head,

_"No way, I don't believe in all that mumbo-jumbo!"_ She thought as her body shook slightly with laughter.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he felt her body shake next to his.

"Oh it's nothing!" Lucy replied while sitting up on her elbows with her stomach still against the soft mattress.

"If you say so." Natsu smiled and began running his fingers up and down her back like he was previously doing.

"A-actually, Natsu?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"You don't have to answer me or anything, however I was just wondering what you were going to do about them men?" The blond asked while turning a little pink.

"You heard then?" Natsu sighed and rolled onto his back, pulling his hand away from Lucy.

"Y-yeah, the walls are pretty thin in this apartment... It's not like I was hiding around the corner or anything...!" Natsu laughed at her exclamation and made the soft material of the bed shake underneath them.

"I don't mind that you listened, Luce." He said, looking at her. "I just really don't know what to do."

"Well, you could go work for them...?"

"I'm not leaving you for five years Lucy!" Natsu sat up and cupped her face. "I just found you and I made a promise didn't I?"

_"I won't leave you, Luce. I promise." A toothy grin stretched over his face, while his eyes looked straight into hers_.

Lucy smiled at the memory from the previous night and held out her pinky. The pink-haired man looked into her eyes and wrapped his pinky around hers. He leant forward a pecked the tip of her nose.

"Okay! No matter how much I'd love to lie in bed all day, we have to get up!" Lucy told Natsu as she reluctantly rolled out of her bed and gathered some clothes up.

After washing up in the bathroom, she was greeted by a smiling Natsu in the kitchen cooking some rice. They ate together at the table with casual conversation, when Natsu asked,

"What do you want to do today then?"

"Hmm," Lucy thought, "Ooo! We can go pick out some paint!"

She remembered how earlier she commented on how plain her apartment was and now was the perfect time to give it a lick of paint while she had an extra pair of hands at her disposal.

"Sure, but no pink." Natsu scowled.

"You'd think you would like pink, since it's the colour of your hair...?"

"I didn't ask for my hair to be this colour!" He complained.

"Okay okay! No pink." Lucy giggled.

The pair cleaned away their dishes and headed out the door in pursuit of the DIY store.

~#~

"Master will see you now." The red haired woman called out to her fellow members who were sat on the plush leather seats that were placed outside the dingy office in an abandoned warehouse.

Nullpuding and Kurohebi stood and followed Flare into the small office. In the center of the room stood a large wooden desk with a dark figure sat on the large chair, facing away from his visitors.

"I hope you brought me good news." The deep voice asked.

"Well Master, we told our little Natsu everything you told us too..." Nullpuding started.

"But he didn't seem too convinced..." Kurohebi finished.

Flare snickered from a dark corner of the office.

"Shush Flare and well, boys, we'll have to change that. Won't we?" The figure stated.

Nullpuding and Kurohebi looked at one another with doubt written on their faces.

"H-how will we do that Master?" The tall one asked.

"Obra tells me that he has a little friend now... Am I right?"

"Ooo, yes! Yes! The pretty blonde!" Nullpuding exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together.

Flares ears perked up at the sentence the stocky man had just said,

"B-blondie..."

"I said shush, Flare! and boys, know what to do." Ivan swiveled his large chair around and waved the gang members off.

The three figures left the room, full of excitement for their new mission; capture the pretty blonde.

~#~

Lucy stood, staring indecisively at the two colours. _"Turquoise or teal? Turquoise or teal?"_ She kept repeating in her head as a very bored Natsu stood next to her.

"Lucy, they're both blue. Does it really matter?" He moaned.

"I can't believe you would even think that?!" She exclaimed, "Of course it matters!"

The pink-haired man groaned and his shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Oh lookie here, do we have some first-time home-makers?" A perky violet haired shop assistant came walking over.

Natsu and Lucy looked at one-another and the blonde started laughing,

"Oh no!" She said, "It's my apartment, he just moved in."

She waved her hand in the direction of Natsu.

"Okay dokay! Can't decide on a colour I see?"

"No, I really can't!" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"So what room is this for?"

"Living room."

"Hmm, I'd put this one in the living room." The shop assistant pointed at the teal, "And this one in, say, a bathroom?"

Lucy's eyes widened at her words.

"What do you think, Natsu?" She asked.

"Yeah, as long as it's not pink. I don't care." He fake smiled at the blonde while the shop assistant stifled a giggle behind her.

"Fine! We'll take them both! And the mulberry as well." She practically jumped up with excitement.

After purchasing the paints, rollers and brushes from the store. The pair were finally, in Natsu's case, on their way back to Lucy's apartment building with several plastic bags hanging on their arms.

"Hello Percy." The blond greeted the door-man as he held the door open for them. "Ooo, you haven.t met Natsu yet! Natsu, Percy. Percy, Natsu."

The two men nodded heads at one another while they entered the building. Lucy giggled at the strange greeting and made her way over to the elevators.

Finally reaching the apartment door, Lucy took her keys out and hastily pushed the door open so she could put the heavy tins of paint down. She noticed her answer phone flashing and pressed play,

"Hello, Princess you keep ign-" A husky tone came through the speakers and Lucy quickly jumped on the machine and pressed delete.

Upon hearing the word 'princess' Natsu straightened up and asked,

"Who was that and why were they calling you 'Princess'?"

"Oh! I... erm... I-it was probably just someone from work!" Lucy stuttered while her palm started to sweat slightly, "Shall we get started anyway?!"

"Sure..." Natsu said while eyeing the girl suspiciously as she walked down the hall to get some old cloths from the linen cupboard.

_"Oh shit!"_ Lucy cursed as she retrieved the cloths.

~#~

**A/N: I'm going to start with how sorry I am for not updating, it's been and very busy two months! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up sooner, I promise!**

**Also, I'm currently looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone is interested please PM me! :)**

**The paint scene in this was actually a real scene that happened to me, I thought i was going to have a mental breakdown the other week when i couldn't decide on a colour for my bedroom! So why not make Lucy go through the same pain that I did! ;)**

**Please review! They make me happy... and I'll give you cookies if you do!**


	12. RE-UPLOAD

**LOVE & FIGHT READERS! I HAVE RE-UPLOADED THIS FANFIC ON MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

u/4745878/ zenigame

**THIS IS MY AUTHOR PAGE, JUST REMOVE THE SPACE INBWTWEEN THE "/" AND "zenigame"**

**THANKYOU!**


End file.
